


Playing Wingman

by amerikaete



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, IT'S GAY, Kimberly plays wingman for Trini, Slow Burn, but Zack is the actual wingman here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerikaete/pseuds/amerikaete
Summary: Kimberly plays wingman for Trini, only for it to completely back fire on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly begs to be Trini's wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all in for a ride
> 
> (chapter updated on April 25th, 2017)

"C'mon, Please!", she said, following the other girl as they made their way down the halls.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Kimberly was desperate at this point, already asking Trini the same exact question the entire day. She was left unsuccessful each time, mainly because Trini would shut her down before she even got the chance to speak to her after the first time she asked.

It was a new idea to Trini. A wingman? Pass.

"Seriously?", Kimberly whined in response, stopping in disbelief at her friend's rejection for the tenth time that day.

Yes, the whole idea was a spontaneous idea. But, Kimberly really thinks that it could work. She wanted to do something nice and new for her friend. Being her wingman? It's something nice and new for Trini.

"Yes seriously", Trini teased, flashing an amused smile over her shoulder at her shocked friend.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?", she asked glaring at her in a challenging manner.

"Yup", Trini nodding her head in agreement, "it's actually one of my favourite hobbies."

The other girl only rolled her eyes, falling in step with Trini. They passed through the school doors, making their way to meet the guys at Billy's house, like they always do on Fridays. 

"Seriously, let me help you."

Trini sighed, not knowing how this one-sided conversation even started in the first place. It shocked her at first, so out of reflex she rejected Kimberly's offer. She kind of regrets it because now she practically had Kimberly follow her everywhere.

But she couldn't really complain, Kimberly had followed her everywhere but it was cute. It was endearing sight to witness and she appreciated her friend's strong resilience.

"Why though?"

"Because, I'm like...the best wingman there is!", Kimberly said unconvincingly, saying it more to herself than to Trini.

Trini raised her eyebrows in amusement at that. "Yeah", she said, slowly nodding, "I can totally see that."

"And besides", Trini added, "I already have a wingman.

"Zack?", Kimberly sighed out in frustration, "seriously?"

Trini playfully nodded, amused by the scene in front of her. Kimberly Ann Hart is one of a kind.

"He's never even been in a relationship before!"

"True, but he's actually pretty good at being a wingman."

Kimberly gave Trini a look, not believing what she was hearing one bit.

"Oh really now?" Trini nodded playfully again. "Then tell me one good thing he has done while being your wingman."

"He once gave me some pickup lines to use."

"And how did that end up going?", she questioned, still not convinced.

"It went pretty great actually, the girl loved it to be honest", Trini stated proudly, making Kimberly's eyed widen in shock.

Zack Taylor? Him of all people? Zack? Sure, Kimberly admits that Zack is attractive and had a flirty personality. But his flirty personality? It was ineffective

She knows this because she was a victim to it before being a ranger. He had flirted with her with his pickup lines, his ineffective pickup lines to be exact.

If Trini used his pickup lines and it  _actually_ worked, it was a miracle.

"For real?", she said in disbelief, eyes still wide.

"Yeah, she totally did', Trini smiled, "she laughed right in my face for a good whole minute and left."

Kimberly just groaned in response at her friend's antics. She couldn't believe she was gullible enough to believe that Zack could be a decent wingman. Zack? A  _good_ wingman?

"What pickup line did he tell you to use?"

"That's a secret princess."

 _Princess._ Kimberly hated the title that was given to her. Mostly because it reminded her of her so called mean girl days.

However coming from Trini, she loved it. She guessed she loved it because Trini would say it to her as a term of endearment rather than an inconsiderate one.

"I hate you right now", she mumbled out as the other girl bursted out in laughter. Kimberly couldn't help the smile forming on her face, eventually laughing along with Trini.

"Okay, but why won't you let me help you?", Kimberly asked, causing the atmosphere to shift. Kimberly couldn't help but get a little curious.

"I don't know", she said, pausing for a moment, "I just don't feel the need to have someone helping me with my love life."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was their light footsteps on the paved sidewalk. Kimberly stopped in her tracks. making Trini follow her action.

"What", Trini questioned, glancing at her curiously.

"You feel like you don't need one because you've got it all handled yourself", Kimberly asked, pausing for a split second, "or because you don't want one because you're scared?"

There it was, Kimberly was pretty good with figuring out her friends, especially Trini.

"Petrified actually", she said, correcting her, looking down at her shoes like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

Kimberly stared at her for a few seconds, looking for the right words to say.

"Look, I know this is all new to you and you hate being out of your comfort zone, but trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end."

Trini shot her head up, finally looking at Kimberly, after what felt like a few minutes.

"Believe me", Kimberly said, taking Trini's hands in hers, "anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend and if they don't then there's something clearly wrong with them. Because they'll miss out on someone special." Kimberly shrugged, like it was obvious.

Trini was speechless. She never had anyone talk to her that way before. Sometimes Trini thinks that she doesn't deserve her. 

Doesn't deserve Kimberly because of how she treats her, all kind and soft. She doesn't know what she did to have a friend like Kimberly.

"Thanks", Trini replied, fighting off a blush, that didn't go unnoticed by Kimberly.

"You're so cute!", Kimberly gushed, making Trini blush even more.

"So...will you be a good friend and let me be your wingman?"

Kimberly just had to ask Trini by tilting her head to the side, slightly widening her eyes, and swaying their hands together with a hopeful smile.

Trini rolled her eyes at her friend, she just _had_ to play dirty. Kimberly knew that Trini would do anything she asked, right from the beginning with that water bottle she had.

"Okay, fine", she sighed, giving up due to Kimberly's way of asking her. Kimberly screamed out in victory, lunging herself at the other girl for a hug.

"But, if this backfires, I blame you", Trini said, warning her as she untangled herself from Kimberly.

"And I take full responsibility for that", Kimberly proudly said, still obviously excited. "Plus, what could go wrong?"

Trini only raised her eyebrows at that, she could think of several different scenarios that could go wrong if Kimberly was her wingman.

One in particular.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly thinks about being a wingman to Trini and Zack does something stupid.

It was Friday. Fridays were reserved for the ranger gang to have sleepovers at Billy’s. Their sleepovers consisted of way too much junk food and pizza than they could handle, the occasional shitty movies, and definitely a very, _very_ ruthless game of Mario Kart.

“Hello ladies”, said Zack, flashing his usual flirtatious smile. Trini and Kimberly’s smiles instantly turned into frowns upon seeing Zack at the door. They were fully expecting Billy’s mom to greet them at the door, like always.

Zack gave them a knowing look. “I know, that was my exact reaction when Jason answered the door”, he said, shuffling to the side to let the girls in. “Ms. C is out of town for the weekend.”

Kimberly made a face. “Oh, this should be fun.”

The boy looked at her in bliss. “Um, a house without any adult supervision? That sounds like a lot of fun.”

Trini’s eyebrows went up a notch in confusion. Having the house to themselves did sound fun. It was just the five of them with their 2 star movies and trashy food. What could go wrong?

“Mario Kart”, Kim simply stated, already knowing how Zack will react.

“Excuse me?”, Zack started, clutching his chest in mock pain, “our games of Mario Kart are perfectly…”

* * *

“You’re an ass!”

And that was exactly what Kim meant by plainly saying: Mario Kart. After settling in only a couple of minutes ago, the group had decided to play their typical messy game of Mario Kart—like they always do. But without Billy’s mom present, things got more out of hand than usual.

“Well stop cheating then!”

“Guys calm down!”

“I don’t think fighting with each other is a good answer to solving the problem.”

Kimberly just sighed from the couch, tiredly observing the scene unfold in front of her. Her friends sat cross-legged in front of the couch she was sitting on, pressing random buttons while yelling at each other. She opted out playing before they even started in favour of watching them play (argue).  She watched Trini and Zack go at it, watched Jason and Billy try (and fail) to calm them down. She shook her head in amusement at her friend’s antics. It wasn’t a pleasant sight, but it was good entertainment, she’ll shamelessly admit that.

Sometimes she catches herself missing her old friends, cheerleading and the popularity that came with it. But looking at the scene in front of her—how good and genuine her new _real_ friends are, made her realize that she wouldn’t trade them for anything. Not when she had friends like Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini.

A few more minutes of hearing her friends yell, Kimberly tuned them out. Tuning them out had been proven to be easy since she deals with it every Friday—and almost everyday for the past few months. Instead she thought back to the conversation she had with Trini only about a hour ago. If Kimberly’s being honest with herself she didn’t know exactly why she begged to be Trini”s wingman. She lied about herself having the skills in getting others together, she had a clue that Trini knew that too.

Kimberly knew that Trini was terrified of trying new things. She knew that the other girl was terrified of meeting new people. Knew that Trini was terrified at the possible chance of getting rejected. Kimberly knew that Trini was _beyond_ terrified of having to get out of her comfort zone. Kimberly knew all of this—way before she insisted on helping Trini with her (non-existent) love life.

She didn’t know why she lied in the first place. Maybe it was because the other girl has grown close to her that she feels the need to do everything she can do to make her happy. Or maybe she did it because she wanted to do something nice for her friend. Maybe it was a mixture of both those things.

On the grand scheme of things, Kimberly is content with doing everything she can do to make her friend happy. Yes, she did know that you could be happy without a significant other. However, she did know how important this was to Trini. Trini had zero experience in romantic relationships. She never asked anyone out, because of nervousness and rejection. Trini had never been asked out before, which shocked Kimberly. Because who _wouldn’t_ want to date Trini? She was the most amazing person she’s ever met.

To Kimberly, Trini deserves so much more than what she has. Deserves better than how her parents treat her. Deserves more people to appreciate her. Deserves to feel so much more love and appreciation. Trini deserves so much more in life because she’s _that_ special.

“I’m sorry.”

Kimberly snapped out of her inner monologue, focusing her eyes on Trini and Zack. Kim lightly smiled, watching the two best friends hug.

This was usually how their messy games of Mario Kart ended. The two friends were naturally competitive, especially with each other. First, it would start with some harmless teasing and taunting. Next, one of them will challenge the other in another round. Then they’re betting. Then right before you know it, they’re arguing and throwing cuss words at each other. But, in the end, they’d always make up. It was endearing. Kimberly knew that even though her and Trini were close, Trini and Zack were closer.

After witnessing their friends argue so many times, Jason, Billy, and Kim, knew that it wasn’t serious and that they’d _always_ make up somehow. They knew that Trini and Zack didn’t take anything to heart and didn’t mean the shit they say. It was pretty much their dynamic—taunt one another and apologize whenever it went too far.

“I’m sorry too."

Zack and Trini pulled away from the hug, looking at each other with grins, followed by full blown smiles.

“And here we thought you both would never stop”, Jason joked, making Kim and Billy nod in agreement.

“Yeah well”, said Zack, “blame Mario Kart.”

* * *

“I need you to tell me all you know about Trini and what kind of girls she’s into.”

While, Jason, Billy, and Trini were picking out a movie to watch in the living room. Kim followed Zack into the kitchen to help gather some snacks. Kimberly also thought that it would be the perfect time to ask about Trini. Because what better way to be a good wingman than asking the person’s best friend about their type?

Zack’s head snapped up from arranging the snacks on the counter at Kim’s demand. His eyes widened and then a smile broke free from him. “What?”, he said.

Kimberly stared at him in confusion, crossing her arms over her chest. It seemed like he was, excited? Zack continued to smile at her, slightly bouncing up and down.

“Why are you asking?”

“Okay”, Kim said, dragging the word out, “why does this seem amusing to you?”

“Well, I just thought that Trini would be the first one to realize your feelings for each other.”

Kimberly stared at him in shock. “What?”

“What?”, Zack said cautiously. From the look on Kimberly’s face, wide eyed and mouth agape at his words. It was easy to tell that it was obvious that they were on completely different pages.

He knew he fucked up, _badly_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And it ends with a cliffhanger.
> 
> *Also Zack and his relationship with Trini is very important to the storyline. 
> 
> (I was honestly going back and forth on putting in the cliffhanger or not, but then I thought, why the fuck not?)
> 
> (*chapter updated on: May 7th, 2017.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Zack's fuck up

"Well, I just thought that Trini would be the first one to realize your feelings for each other.”

Kimberly stared at him in shock. “What?”

“What?”, Zack said cautiously. From the look on Kimberly’s face, wide eyed and mouth agape at his words. It was easy to tell that it was obvious that they were on completely different pages.

He knew he fucked up, _badly_.

* * *

If there was anything Kimberly was expecting Zack to say, it wouldn’t be that her and Trini harbour feelings for each other. Far from it. But, now it happened. And she was freaking out.

She stood frozen in place, her mouth still agape from what Zack told her only seconds ago, but felt like a few minutes instead. Her hands that were previously on the counter, were now starting to sweat as they trembled on both her sides. She desperately tried to ignore how her heart beat seemed to quicken, pounding louder and louder as each second passed by. It was the only thing she could hear because Zack had the same expression as her. He was shocked as she was. They didn’t say anything, they could only stare at each other.

So many feelings had hit her all at once. Shock. Confusion. Curiosity. Anxiousness. Insecurity. Vulnerability. How could Zack think and imply that there was something more going on between her and Trini with such ease? They were friends. Good friends. Family even. They love each other and would die for the other in a heart beat—platonically. Their relationship was strictly platonic. She even volunteered to find Trini a girlfriend, which was a very platonic thing to do. How Zack came up with that idea that they had feelings for each other was beyond her.

The two continued to stare at each other in silence, equally still too stunned and scared to say or do anything that could make this moment awkward and tense then it already is.

However, Zack took a look at Kimberly, _really_ looked at her. He could see just how shaken up she was. Her wide eyes spoke that she was conflicted and confused. She was subtly bouncing up and down on her toes out of nerves. Kimberly’s appearance made him feel guilty for what her was about to do.

“I’m just kidding”, Zack said as he broke the tense air in the room. He panicked. He really thought that Kimberly was asking what Trini’s types was because she wanted to get Trini’s attention. But, he knew that they both somewhat had feelings for each other but they didn’t see it, yet. So, in response to his own mess that he made, he decided to do some damage control out of impulse.

Oh. Kimberly’s shoulders physically slumped at Zack’s confession. She forced herself to think that the only reason her shoulders had slumped was because she didn’t want anything to complicate her friendship with Trini. She considered Trini her best friend. And she didn’t want to ruin that.

Suddenly, she remembered something.

“Holy shit!”, Zack yelped.

Kimberly had nudged Zack in the ribs with her elbow, _hard._

“You idiot!”, Kimberly yelled. She couldn’t believe that she was gullible enough to think that her and Trini were into each other. She really shouldn’t trust whatever comes out of Zack’s mouth so easily. The good thing was that her and Trini could remain friends without any complications—how it was supposed to be.

The boy could only throw his head back in laughter as he clutched his ribs in pain. He looked like he was having the time of his life, with tears forming in his eyes as he gasped for air and wheezing from laughing so hard. He had planted his elbows on the counter, covering his hands on his face, continuing to laugh and cry simultaneously. If anybody were to walk into the room right now, they would think he was crying out pain and sadness.

Kimberly glared at and crossed her arms over her chest at the scene unfolding in front of her. “You done yet?”, she said, rolling her eyes at him. She couldn’t believe Zack. But at the same time, she wasn’t surprised at all. It was typical for the boy to pull something like this. She just hated the fact that she believed him this time.

“Yeah”, Zack gasped out, “just wait a sec.”

She watched as he tried and struggled to compose himself. He was coughing but giggling at the same time. She had no idea why she tolerated him every time he got on her nerves. He was a good friend, a brother, but a horrible prankster.

“Okay, I’m done’, Zack sighed, despite the fact he was wiping a tear out of his eyes when he said that. “Sorry about that.”

Judging from Zack’s smug look on his face, he obviously wasn’t. Kimberly scoffed and turned away to leave, already done with his behaviour until she felt a hand grip her wrist to stop her.

“I’m sorry”, Zack chuckled, then clenching his teeth as he tried to mask his incoming smile, “I really am.”

Kimberly rolled her eyes and shook her head at him and his antics. “Okay”, she sighed dramatically.

Zack smiled as he released Kimberly’s wrist from his grasp. Kimberly knew that she should be beyond pissed with making a joke like that. She was at first. But, it was Zack. He was the kind of person that you couldn’t stay mad at for too long. There was something about Zack that made you instantly feel comfortable whenever you were with him. It was maybe because of his easy-going personality and humour. She guessed it was why Zack was Trini’s (unofficial) best friend.

“Why do you need to know Trini’s type anyway?”, Zack asked. He dropped his teasing smile and replaced it with a curious expression. It was weird. Zack was never really serious unless it something important.

“After school today, I begged Trini to-‘, Kimberly paused and gave him a knowing look. She already knew that he was going to take advantage of what she told him and turn it into some dirty joke. That theory was correct when he proceeded to close his mouth and pout.

“After school, today, I begged Trini to be her wingman and she said yes.”

“I thought I was her wingman”, said Zack, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well. Apparently not anymore.”

“That bitch.”

“Can you focus for a second or not?”, Kimberly asked scowling at him.

“Okay, Yes! Trust me!”, Zack declared happily.

“Good.” Kimberly nodded in relief. “So, do you know anything about Trini’s type or?”

“Nope, no clue!”

Kimberly’s mouth gaped open once again but out of anger this time. “What do you mean you don’t know?”, Kimberly yelled in frustration. She was tired of going back and forth at this point. Clearly, things weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

He felt another wave of guilt wash over him for wasting his friend’s time. Despite Zack being one of the most talkative out of the group, he was an observer. He could quickly read others easily like an open book. He noticed Trini blush when she’s around Kim—Trini _never_ blushes. He sees the way Kim’s eyes seem to light up whenever she’s the one to make Trini laugh. He noticed how wide they would smile when talking about each other when the other girl wasn’t present.

If Kimberly truly believed that they didn’t have feeling for each other she would’ve just laughed in his face and said he was delusional. But, she didn’t. Instead, she remained quiet. Then, he thought of an idea, a pretty good idea. A pretty good idea that was either going to bite him in the ass or would make Kimberly and Trini both happy.

Kimberly could see Zack going through different emotions. Guilt, to realization to relief all in a span of five seconds. She could _hear_ Zack’s mind racing. “What are you thinking?”, she questioned. She was skeptical. When Zack had an idea, it went to chaos or even more unnecessary chaos.

“I could help you with being Trini’s wingman. We could work together!” Zack stopped Kimberly from saying anything when he saw that she was about to vocalize her disagreement.

“Just think about it for a minute. I could help you give advice to Trini and she doesn’t have to know about it. She’ll get the girl and you could take all the credit you want when that happens.”

“ _If_ that happens.” Kimberly added.

Zack bounced on his toes excitedly after hearing she just might go through with his plan. “So, you’re saying yes?”, he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Kimberly was still skeptical, but it did sound like a good idea. She really didn’t have any choice, she didn’t have a clue what she was going to do to help Trini. And, Kimberly did promise Trini that she would do everything she can to help her. Zack was her only hope. Not an ideal option, but the only option she had. Trini would get the girl, Kimberly would take credit for making her friend happy, and Zack would stop bothering her. Kimberly gave him a single nod, accepting defeat.

“YES!”, shouted Zack, throwing his arm in the air and making a fist.

“But-“

“But?”, he urged on.

“You have to promise me that you’ll help me get Trini with a girl with good intentions, someone who’ll treat her right.”

Zack’s smile grew even wider at his friend’s concern. “I might already know a girl who already does all that”, he mumbled.

Kimberly hummed in confusion, thinking she heard Zack say something under his breath. “I said”, Zack replied chuckling, “trust me I know what I’m doing.”

Despite all her doubts she nodded. Zack was her only chance to get Trini with someone and she wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass by

“Deal?”, he asked, raising his hand out. “Deal”, she said, reaching out and clasping their hands together with a small squeeze. Zack flashed a grin at her and she returned it.

“Oh, and almost forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“This.”

Before Zack knew it was clutching his ribs again. “What was that for?”, he whimpered, genuinely confused.

“That was for calling Trini a bitch”, said Kimberly with a chuckle.

Zack smirked at her. “It’s what best friends do sometimes when they refer to each other. You wouldn’t know that. Trini and I have a special friendship that you don’t have with her”, he joked as he bolted out of the kitchen, trying to get away from Kimberly’s wrath.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic my ass. 
> 
> A short chapter but a very important one. Future chapters will be much longer than the previous ones and written better (I'm a new "writer" and I have no idea what I'm doing lmao)
> 
> (*chapter updated on: May 23, 2017.)
> 
> Next Chapter: Kimberly gives Trini some "helpful" tips and advice. Zack and Kim have another talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly gives Trini some "helpful" tips and advice. Zack and Kim have another talk.

Kim (10:50): come over

Trini (10:54): why?

Kim (10:54): my parents aren’t home

Trini (10:56): this a booty call? ;)

Kim (10:57): in your dreams

Trini (10:57): ;)

Kim (10:58): just come over

Trini (10:58): omw

* * *

Yesterday, Zack had promised to help her get Trini a date. Zack may have suggested that idea, but first, she was going to have it her way. She had faith in Zack, she trusted him. However, Zack’s plans were one of the worst, always acting on impulse without thinking for a single second, disregarding any consequences. You couldn’t blame Kimberly for being a little hesitant. Kimberly knew that the main reason Zack insisted on helping her was because he felt guilty for wasting her time. Besides that, she knew that Zack does want Trini to get with someone, since he tried to get her with someone, using his awful pickup lines. Kimberly just didn’t know how he was going to be any help to her. So, instead she took matters into her own hands.

It was difficult, thinking of something that was going to helpful for Trini. The girl was somewhat difficult to get talking about certain subjects. And romance? That was one of them. She had her biology textbook in front of her, reading, but aimlessly. She was too focused on thinking about Trini to have her mind drift elsewhere.

Suddenly, she heard several knocks on her bedroom window behind her. She snapped her head up from her biology textbook, looking over her shoulder to see the girl she had been thinking about for the majority part of her day. Kimberly grinned, making her way over to let Trini in.

“Hey princess”, Trini greeted once the window was open and dropping onto the floor.

“You know you could’ve just rang the doorbell like a normal person, right?”, Kimberly asked, with a hint of amusement in her voice. Trini has been over to Kimberly’s house about a hundred times now and she had always used her bedroom to enter instead of the front door, like the boys did. Trini just claims that she uses her bedroom window to save time.

Now, Trini looks at her, trying hard now to smile and giving her best scowl. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m weird. I’m a weirdo. I don’t fit in. Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on? That’s weird.”

It was ridiculous. Kimberly rolled her eyes at Trini and her attempt to play an anti-social emo white boy. She also couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she was happy to witness the once isolated girl break out of her little shell. It was hard to get Trini to open up more. That changed though, when her and the boys spent more time with Trini, gradually earning her trust her and respect.

Although, she was still a reserved person. But, that was just the way Trini was, serious or silly when she wanted to be. Trini had come such a long way from the girl she had chased at the quarry to get her to just talk to her, to now, her closest friend. And, Kimberly feels her heart warm up at the thought of that.

“I hate you right now.”

“Emphasis on the ‘right now’ part”, Trini replied.

Kimberly scoffed, plopping down on her bed and patting the spot next to her, gesturing for Trini to join her. Trini smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making the other girl point her finger out in warning.

“This is NOT a booty call.”

“Seems like it”, Trini teased, “it’s almost midnight and your parents aren’t even home. What game are you trying to play right now?”

“Look, you wanna get a hot girl to date you no or not?”, Kimberly asked, with a bored expression on her face.

“Well, I can’t say no to a hot girl.”

Kimberly smirked in response. “Like that one time when I asked you-“

“Who said you were hot?”, Trini teased back, barley missing the pillow hurtling at her face.

* * *

It was difficult than what Kimberly initially thought. Trini was difficult to cooperate with. The girl was sitting cross-legged on her bed, toying with the frills of the pillow laying on her lap. Meanwhile, Kimberly was pacing back and forth around her room for the past 10 minutes, spewing out ideas and tips for Trini as her wingman. But, she might as well be talking to a wall because apparently, her advice goes in one in ear and out the other based on Trini’s lack of response.

Kimberly glanced at her friend, stopping mid-sentence when she noticed Trini being distracted, seeming more interested and invested with her pillow than her advice. “Are you even listening to me?”, Kimberly asked.

Trini gave her friend a hum in response, continuing to play with the frills. Kimberly plopped face first onto her bed with a groan. Trini let out a chuckle at her friend’s frustration. “There, there”, she teased, patting Kimberly’s head in comfort. Kimberly grinned at the action. Trini almost never initiated physical contact. She instantly switched her mood in a second, all because of Trini’s affection towards her.

The other girl was never much of an affectionate person and Kimberly bet she was going to stretch this moment out for as long as she could. “Aww”, Kimberly gushed, “you’re so kind to me.” Kimberly’s grin was short lived when Trini pulled her hand back, causing her to adjust her position to lay her head on Trini’s lap. “I didn’t say you could stop”, she mumbled.

Trini just shakes her head in amusement, replacing her hand that was on the pillow to start playing with Kimberly’s short hair. “Just so you know”, Trini started, “I’m only doing this because I’m bored.”

“Sure you are”, Kimberly replied, rolling her eyes up at her friend, “you’re just really whipped for me, admit it.”

“I admit no such thing.”

“Okay, you ready?”, asked Kimberly.

After reluctantly getting Trini to stop playing with her and forcing her to listen to at least one of her advice, they found themselves facing each other. Kimberly stood in front of Trini, where the other girl sat at the edge of her bed.

“Have at it”, Trini sighed as she nodded her head, ready to get this over with. The only reason she had agreed to Kimberly’s whole plan was because she couldn’t exactly say no to her. It was hard not to say no to her. When the other girl wanted something, she usually got it. Kimberly would put on her puppy eyes, tilting her head and pouts until she got what she wanted. And Trini falls for it every single time.

“How do you get a person interested in you?”

Trini thought about the question for a good minute, racking her brain on what she knew about flirting and such. She didn’t have much experience or luck with anyone she was exactly interested in.

“Um, I guess, you try to become their friend first, flirt with them, but not too much, and make sure to subtly tell them that you’re interested in them?”, she hesitantly asked.

Kimberly shook her head. “Wrong, but good effort.”

Trini frowned, puzzled by Kimberly’s quick rejection at her honest response. Meanwhile, Kimberly could only watch in amusement at her friend’s confused state.

“You got to show off your assets”, said Kimberly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But, Trini continued to stare at the other girl in confusion, not putting two and two together.

“My what?”

“You know”, Kimberly shyly replied, gesturing up and down Trini’s body with her hand. Trini slowly widened, not blinking for at least a good twenty second.

It was sudden. Trini was sitting at the edge of Kimberly’s bed, wide eyed and stunned. The next second, she was jumping out of Kimberly’s bedroom window, rushing out an excuse to leave and ignoring Kimberly’s calls after her.

* * *

Kimberly tossed her bag up onto the train car, climbing up the ladder with a huff. Zack watched her from above, noting how angry she was by the harsh tone as she muttered a few incoherent words.

“What happened?”, said Zack cautiously, careful not to fuel her anger even more.

After Trini stormed off last night, Kimberly tried calling and texting her about a dozen times. She was worried and disappointed when she didn’t receive anything back from her. But, she brushed it off, knowing that Trini will need some space. However, she was even more worried and disappointed that her texts and calls still went unanswered that morning. It also didn’t help that Trini ignored her at school that day, not even sparing her a single glance.

“I probably shouldn’t have told her that she needed to show off her assets.”

Zack’s eyes comically widened, realizing that Kimberly had said that to Trini, but unfortunately, only as her wingman.

“Not to mention, she practically jumped out of the window when I said that.”

Zack’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head in disapproval, like a parent would do to their child when they messed up.

“Seriously, Kim”, he sighed, “you probably should’ve have found out her type instead.”

He really wanted to help. Trini and Kimberly are perfect for each other. It was like they were already dating but without the kissing part. He watched them go from strangers to teammates and acquaintances to friends to best friends and basically girlfriends. And Zack genuinely wanted them together. They’re really, perfect for each other. They balance each other out. But, Kimberly was making it extremely difficult. He didn’t know that she was _that_ horrible at playing a wingman.

Kimberly winced, realizing how stupid it was not to ask Trini the first question she wanted and needed to know in the first place.

“Plus”, Zack continued, “showing off her assets, really Kim?”

Kimberly was surprised when she heard Zack raise his voice a little, clearly frustrated by her action. Zack knew he was being a little harsh on Kimberly, but this was Trini they were talking about. After getting to know each other more and being together practically twenty-four seven, Zack thought of the ranger team as his siblings.

However, Zack thought of Trini as his little sister. They would mess around and fight like siblings but would do anything for each other. He knows that Trini was completely capable of taking care of herself without a problem, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t concerned for her from time to time.

Plus, he was pissed that Kimberly told Trini to show off her assets in a different circumstance than what he wanted and expected Kimberly to say to Trini (hopefully) one day.

“I’m such an idiot”, Kimberly sighed.

“You also know that, she isn’t comfortable showing off.”

Kimberly gave herself a slap to her forehead as she finally realized why Trini ran off so quickly.

“And I kind promised her, that I wouldn’t push her out of her comfort zone”, she said. She was upset with herself, questioning why she was so dumb to force it upon Trini.

“What do I do now?”, Kimberly asked. Zack looked at her in sheer disbelief.

“Um, try apologizing to her maybe?”, he said, pointing out the obvious, causing Kimberly to slap a hand to her forehead again.

Zack hummed in response. “You’re such a terrible wingman.”

Kimberly scoffed, shaking her head. “I had one setback and I’m a terrible wingman?”

Zack playfully nodded. “It’s like I’m the actual wingman here and you’re just playing a wingman”, he teased, nudging his shoulder against hers.

“Yeah right”, said Kimberly, rolling her eyes.

After a minute of silence, Zack was trying to stifle his incoming laughter by squinting his eyes harshly and biting his bottom lip.

“Showing off her assets?”, he asked, laughing, finally realizing how ridiculous Kimberly was.

“It was a great idea at the time, okay?”, she replied. She tried to sound serious but she was blushing at how silly she had been. Asking Trini to do something like _that_ was stupid.

“Sure it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m weird. I’m a weirdo. I don’t fit in and I don’t want to fit in. Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on? That’s weird.”  
> I just had to add that in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kimberly telling Trini to show off her asessts, featuring Billy, Jason, and Zack.

It had been a terrible, _terrible_ idea.

Ever since Kimberly’s talk with Zack, she’d been trying to get Trini alone to apologize to her. But was again, left disappointed when Trini hadn’t given her the time of day.

To be fair, Kimberly couldn’t really blame Trini, she crossed the line. She had broken an important rule that was established from the very beginning of their deal and it only took one “slip up” to mess everything up.

In return, Kimberly decided to give Trini more space, trying her hardest to keep her distance from her friend until she was ready to talk to her. It worked pretty well, for a while. It had been going well up until the third day hit, the _third_ day. All it took was three days of distancing herself from Trini to have her worrying again.

She had gotten close to Trini, there wasn’t a day where she hadn’t communicated with the other girl. Be it, via text, call, or in person, she didn’t go a day without communicating with Trini since they met. It killed her—not communicating with Trini. It had been bad enough to leave Trini alone for a day, but _three_ days?

It made Kimberly panic about where their relationship stood. Did Trini give up on her being her wingman? Was Trini _that_ upset that she actively avoided her friend at all costs? Did Trini even consider them friends anymore? Everything was so tense, that it started to make the group atmosphere shift.

Whenever the whole group was together, Trini would make sure to be the furthest away from Kim, trying her best to avoid a conversation with her. Kimberly would leave Trini be. Zack would look between the two girls in pity, not wanting to get involved in their conflict. Jason would try to lighten up the mood by diverting the attention elsewhere. Billy didn’t catch on the change of mood at first until he realized that Trini talked less, only offering cold one word answers.

The boys ultimately decided not to do or say anything, silently hoping the two girls would make up. The awkward shift in the group’s atmosphere had changed, all because of Kimberly’s mistake.

* * *

It was a slow day, for Kimberly at least. She was trying to get Trini to talk to her during biology class, but again was ignored. She had enough of their silence and decided it was time to talk to one another.

Trini however disagreed with that idea because as soon as Kim had stood in front of her desk, she had walked out of the classroom in a haste. Kimberly just wanted everything to end quickly, but luck wasn’t on her side.

“Hi Kimberly”, Billy said, taking a seat across from her at their usual lunch table.

“Hey Billy”, she said, giving him a weak smile.

“Are you okay?”, he asked her.

Billy knew that her and Trini hadn’t been on good terms but couldn’t pinpoint why. He was concerned for the two of them and also the team’s sake.

“Not really Billy”, she admitted with a heavy sigh.

“Is this about you and Trini?”

Kimberly didn’t say anything, she was too tired to talk about anything. She only offered a single nod in response.

“Well don’t be, you’re Kimberly and Trini”, he says, “you’re Trimberly!”

“Trimberly?”

Billy simply nodded.

“That’s like… the ugliest ship name I’ve heard”, she laughed, making Billy shake his head.

“No, you see ‘Trimberly’ is a combination of your name and Trini’s, not at an actual ship’s name.”

Kimberly just smiled. A genuine smile, her first real smile in _three_ days. If anyone could make Kimberly put on a real smile in a second, it was Billy.

“…It’s still an ugly mashup of names.”

“It is… no offence!”

“None taken.”

* * *

Friday came fast. Friday meant the group’s weekly sleepover at Billy’s and Kimberly was dreading it. Friday also meant that it had now been _four_ days of Trini ignoring her.

“What’s up?”, Jason greeted her, as he entered the passenger seat of her car, throwing his bag in the backseat.

Every Friday, Kimberly would walk with Trini to the Cranston’s household instead of driving to school.

And since Trini stopped talking to her, she had to settle on Jason as her company. No offence to Jason, she loved him and all but it’s different with Trini.

“I don’t know you tell me.”

Jason chuckled, lifting his right leg to fix his brace up. Despite the power coin making him stronger than any other human being—it hadn’t fully healed his injured leg. It did heal though, he could train with the others once a week like they always do but not fully healed to the point where he could play football regularly.

“What happened between the two of you anyway?”, he asked as she started the engine and made their way out of the school’s parking lot.

“Nothing important.”

Nothing important? Jason practically saw Trini avoid Kim like the plague, which was weird since they were basically attached at the hip. He had thought they became close because they were the only girls out of the group, but started to doubt that theory and settled on another one. It was a far fetched theory, but still a possible theory.

Kimberly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, obviously doubting her because of how they behaved around each other recently.

“If you say so”, he said in response to Kim’s silence, “but you gotta fix things up, preferably now, because it gets awkward.”

They didn’t talk after that, instead the two of them rode the remainder of the car ride to Billy’s in silence. Kimberly mentally cursed herself for forgetting to turn on the radio as soon as she got in the car.

“Like how awkward it is right now?”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Kimberly _fucking_ Hart—Trini’s best girl friend, her only girl friend. Trini didn’t have any best girl friend before or any friends for that matter up until becoming a Power Ranger.

Being a Power Ranger at first was a struggle, not just because the whole saving the planet ordeal. But, because of not being used to having others around her. The girl was forced into getting along with four other kids at her school. It was a struggle, she wasn’t good with communicating with anyone. She even ran away from them at first to avoid confrontation.

Then Kimberly Hart happened. Kim went out of her way to force her to talk with them. Literally force her by throwing her off a cliff. She did everything she could to befriend her along the hectic rollercoaster of saving the world. Along that rollercoaster and the end of it, they became best friends.

Kim was someone Trini could count on. She was the one who she went to when she had a mid-life crisis or just wanted to hang out with. Trini really appreciates her.

Suddenly Kim was begging her to be her own wingman and she agreed. Trini thought it would be a fun harmless challenge for once.

Then, Kim asks her to do something she wasn’t entirely comfortable with and everything went downhill from there. So, Trini does what she does best when things go wrong: she runs.

Her own running lead Zack ranting about it to Trini on there way to Billy’s house. Trini wasn’t going to bother to show up to their weekly sleepover. Being in the same space as Kim for the whole afternoon, night, and morning? That didn’t appeal to her. But somehow Zack convinced her to come, she didn’t know how but he did. She blames his negotiating skills.

“Look man, don’t you think you’re kinda overreacting here?”

Trini scoffed at Zack’s words. She knew she overreacted over the whole thing but she had the right to.

“Overreacting? Overreacting!”

Zack threw his arm over her shoulder, making Trini grunt but made no move to get out of his reach.

“I mean, don’t you miss her?”

“Miss who?”

“Kim?”

“I don’t know her.”

“Look, I know this whole wingman thing is-“

“How did you know about that wingman thing?”, she said, stopping in her tracks.

“Um…Kim told me so”, he trails off, slowly removing his arm around her shoulder.

“There she goes _again_!”

Nope, there goes Zack _again_. That mistake was on him. He forgot that Trini didn’t know that he knew about Kim being Trini’s wingman. Sometimes he hates that he has no filter, sometimes though.

“Why’d she tell you about it anyway?”

“I don’t know”, he lied, “why don’t ask her?”

In retrospect Trini didn’t really care that Kim told Zack. She just knew that they needed to talk already. They had to at some point. She just didn’t know how to approach her.

The girl had already forgiven Kim the _second_ day she ignored her. She missed having her around. Trini never had a real “fight” with anyone that wasn’t her parents and didn’t exactly know how apologizes went. How could she apologize to Kim when she was too stubborn to?

Zack threw his arm around Trini’s shoulder again, pulling her in closer as they continued walking.

“By the way, I’m highly offended that you dropped me as wingman for _her.”_

Trini nodded. “Good, cause you sucked ass.”

Zack dramatically gasped like it was the most offensive thing anyone could say. “Um, my pickup lines? The best. Kim has nothing on me.” Trini just hummed in agreement, not wanting to boast his annoying ego.

Then, she saw him opening his mouth, already knowing he was about to say one of his stupid pickup lines.

“Don’t you dare fucking say it!”

“Hey girl-“

* * *

Jason was right, things got awkward—more than usual the past four days.

Billy’s mom had no clue of Trini and Kimberly’s situation, so here they were. In the Cranston’s kitchen. Helping Ms. Cranston. In the same vicinity as one another. Forced to talk to each other. Forced to make eye contact with each other.

It’s not like they could say no to Ms. Cranston, she had been treating them like they were her own children. So, if they were going to suffer, they were going to suffer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 kudos and almost 4000 hits? I swear you guys need to higher your taste and expectations in fanfiction asap. But thanks to all of you who take the time to read my (trash) fic, have the guts to kudos it and write a comment.
> 
> (Also, I am not on the spectrum and if I ever mischaracterize Billy please call me out on it. I really wanna do his character justice. So please do so. )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini thinks she's ready to talk to Kim and Kimberly confesses something.

Uncomfortable. It was the only word that Trini and Kimberly could describe being trapped with an oblivious Ms. Cranston. The older woman would animatedly reminisce about her week to the two girls, like she always does every Friday. Usually Trini and Kimberly would listen to her with open ears and engaging in the conversation, interested in whatever she has to say. Except this time, they were distracted. While Ms. Cranston had given them an easy task to arrange the cupboards, the two found themselves take a longer time then necessary.

Kimberly would cautiously glance at Trini, who stood across from her. It was easy to not get caught staring at her because Trini wouldn’t dare to look at her general direction. It hurt badly that Trini still didn’t want anything to do with her. But, if Trini wanted to ignore her, then Trini could ignore her if that meant she’ll feel better.

Meanwhile, Trini would pretend that she didn’t know that Kim was staring at her with her big brown eyes and pout. Kim only did that when she wanted something or she when she was unhappy. An unhappy Kim makes an unhappy Trini. Having Kim distance herself to give her some time alone to think was easy but having her stare at her with sadness and guilt absolutely killed her.

The whole wingman idea was all suppose to be something that they could get closer and bond over, not drift them apart.

* * *

A few minutes had gone by since Kim and Trini had gone off with Ms. Cranston and Jason was freaking out. He was pacing back and forth in the living room with his head down and arms folded across his chest while mumbling to himself. Zack was seated on one of the couches, playing with his phone, occasionally glancing at him with an amused smile. Billy was sitting down next to Zack, staring at his best friend in worry as he paced across the living room.

“Should we go in and help them or not?”, Jason said, throwing his hands in the air, looking up at them as she slowed his pacing down.

“Dude, would you stop the pacing? You’re making me dizzy over here”, Zack teased.

Jason mumbled out a quick apology as he sat beside Billy with a heavy sigh. He was worried for Kim and Trini just like Zack and Billy were. But more so because he was the leader and so called ‘dad’ of the group. He felt that he had responsibility when any of his friends were in trouble. Jason didn’t know how to fix this, he didn’t know how they went from best friends to strangers in one day, but all he knows is that the dynamic in the group changed significantly. It was the first real serious conflict thrown at the group and he didn’t know how to handle it.

“I just think that we should go and help them out. Have you guys noticed that we aren’t exactly connected to each other like we were before?”, said Jason, pausing to check if Billy and Zack were following him and continuing when they looked lost. “It’s like we can’t morph as quickly like we used to and plus I feel like something’s off, like something’s missing.”

Silence filled the room as Billy and Zack were taking in what Jason had told them. “Yeah, I feel that too”, said Billy, nodding his head in agreement.

Zack sighed. “I know and it sucks. But look, our girls will figure it out, there’s no way they’ll keep this act on forever. One of them will break. They’ll be buddy-buddy in no time, trust me”, he said seriously.

Jason and Billy looked at each other unsurely, doubting but hoping that what Zack said was right—that everything will go back to the way it was.

* * *

“Well I’m off, you girls watch the boys for me, will you?”

After what felt like hours, but in reality twenty minutes, Trini and Kimberly hade managed to get through an awkward situation that they didn’t known they could handle or get out of so quickly. They were relieved but also disappointed that they wouldn’t be physically that close like they were just a a minute ago.

“Don’t worry, we will”, Kimberly said with a polite smile.

“Good, they can be a handful especially Zack”, Ms. Cranston teased.

“Trust me, we know”, Kimberly laughed.

Trini couldn’t help but break into a small smile, she didn’t even bother to try and hide it. She misses Kim’s laugh and smile. She missed making her laugh and smile. She missed her smile that could make her do anything Kim would ask her to do. Trini hadn’t seen Kim smile in days. It was nice.

They watched Ms. Cranston leave out the door right before calling out to Billy that she was leaving, getting a short response of goodbyes from each of they boys. Kimberly unconsciously turned to Trini, still smiling. Trini froze, eyes wide and sucking in a breath. Kimberly frowned remembering their recent change between them, she was about to apologize again but before she could get a word out, Trini was gone before she knew it.

“We need to talk”, Trini said, hurriedly walking up to Zack and taking her hand in his, pulling him off the couch in the process.

“What?’, said Zack, looking behind him at an equally confused Jason and Billy as he was being dragged out the front door and passing by an also confused Kimberly.

* * *

Minutes passed by of Trini tugging Zack to follow her and dodging Zack’s questions until they ended up at a park a couple blocks from Billy’s house. Trini said nothing as she sat on one of the swings and started to push herself back and forth.

Zack sighed as he sat on one of the swings beside her. “Look Trini. I’m not trying to hurt your feelings or anything. But you and Kim need to talk, I mean what good thing can come out of ignoring her? She’s your second b.f.f—right after me. And I don’t know about you but I have no idea how you survived this long without her. I know you’ve never gone through anything like this. You’re an amazing person, Trini. Trust me, Kim would forgive you for ignoring her, because you’re her best friend and she loves you”, he said sincerely, hoping to get through to her.

“You’re right let’s go”, said Trini, jumping off the swing, already making her way back to Billy’s house.

“Wait, what?”, Zack said, rushing to catch up with her.

“I already made my mind up, I was just stalling. But thanks for the encouraging kind words”, she teased him.

“I take that back you’re a bitch”, he scolded, shoving her. He was shouting more insults at her but in the inside, he was internally screaming and crying tears of joy because TRIMBERLY! If there was anybody who shipped them hard, it was Zack

Trini shoved Zack inside, laughing at another one of his terrible pickup lines.

“Where’s Kim?”, she said once they made their way into the living room where Jason and Billy were.

Jason and Billy looked at each other in confusion. “She left when you both left. We assumed that she followed you guys”, Billy said, shrugging.

“I think I know where she is”, she said, making her way out of the room.

“Want me to come with?”, Zack asked.

“No, I can handle it, thanks though”, she said, nodding to him in appreciation,

“I told you so”, Zack sang mockingly once he heard the front door shut closed.

* * *

There was only one place that Trini could think of where Kim could run off to, the pond that Kim showed her—more like the pond that Kim had shoved her into. She sighed in relief once she spotted Kim.

The scene in front of her broke her heart. Kim was sitting down, hugging her knees up to her chest, sobbing. She didn’t have a clue that the distance between them affected Kim _this_ much. If she had known it would, she wouldn’t have ignored her for four straight days and just give her chance to speak. But she wasn’t good with feelings and expressing herself and if she was they’d already makeup by now. Careful not to scare Kim, she made her way to sit beside her quietly as she can.

“Kimmy?”

Kimberly shot her head up at the familiar voice. Trini’s heart broke more if that’s even possible. Kim stares up at her, eyes puffy from crying so much and Trini doesn’t think she seen her this vulnerable before except for the time that Billy died. Trini opens her arms out, making Kim fling her arms around her neck instantly. She immediately pulls Kim closer to her so that she is sitting in her lap. Trini carefully wraps her arms protectively around her waist causing Kim to sob uncontrollably into her chest, clutching onto her jacket. She didn’t say a single word, only gently rocking her back and forth until Kim stopped shaking.

Once Kimberly stopped crying and could control her breathing, she crawled out of Trini’s lap and sat beside her, trying to stop any incoming tears from escaping again. She was confused, first Trini pretends that she doesn’t know she exists and then she’s comforting her like her life depended on it. Sometimes Trini confuses her, she’s outgoing one day and the next she’s closed off. All she could do was stare at Trini in wonder.

Meanwhile, Trini was curious about Kim, When Trini got curious about a girl it didn’t end well. However, she knew that Kim was a different story. She couldn’t pin point why, she just knew.

“I’m sorry, Trini. I really am”, Kimberly whispered.

“I know you are and I forgive you.”

“What?”

“I know you’re sorry and won’t do it again”, Trini said.

“But-“

“It’s fine, Kim”, she said, cutting her off.

Kimberly shook her head. “Just let me say something okay?”, she pleaded.

“Okay”

“I know you, I know that you hate getting out of your comfort zone. The whole point of the wingman thing was to get you out of your comfort zone. And I pushed too hard when you weren’t ready for it and I’m sorry. I guess I’m just used to having things go my way for such a long time and didn’t even consider if you were okay with it. But that doesn’t justify what I said. I promise that I’ll try my best to not do anything like that again, I promise.”

Trini cleared her throat, flustered at Kim’s little speech. “Okay, thanks…I appreciate it.”

Kimberly chuckled at her flustered friend. “So, are we cool?”, she asked. Trini nodded her head, making Kim smile and throw her arms around her, tackling her onto the ground as Trini let out a loud surprised squeal.

* * *

“You sure this wingman will work?”, said Trini as they sat and dangled their legs off one of the cliffs that faced Angel Grove.

“Wait, you actually wanna try again?”, Kimberly said. She was shocked that Trini wanted to continue with the wingman stuff that almost costed them their friendship.

Trini turned to her and shrugged. “We haven’t actually started”, she points out. It was true, they haven’t really started. Before Kimberly’s slip up, they haven’t talked about anything before hand.

“So, will it work? Because I didn’t agree to this whole thing for you to half ass it.”

“I know it will”, she insisted. She was still unsure of herself but it was a risk she was willing to take if that meant Trini was happy.

“Okay, but how?”

“Because Trini Crystal, you’re beautiful…and hot”, she teased.

Trini scoffed, turning to her with a bitter laugh. “Beautiful and hot my ass, you’re just saying that because you’re my friend and you’re _suppose_ to say things like that.”

“Trust me, you do have a beautiful and hot ass”, Kimberly joked as Trini laughed. “I’m serious! You’re like Megan Fox in her prime!”

Trini tilted her head and folded her arms in thought. “That’s a stretch, like a big stretch, what is wrong with you?”, she said as if she was appalled.

Kim winced, nodding her head. “Okay that’s, true. But look you’re beautiful okay? The most beautiful girl I’ve seen in person. And the wingman thing will work because you’re you.”

Trini rolled her eyes and shook her head. It wasn’t good enough—she wasn’t good enough. “I’m not the type of person that people fall in love with so”, she said quietly, trailing off with each word as she hugged herself.

“In that case, you’re wrong, because I think I’m halfway there”, Kim responded.

Trini’s breath quickened, blushing from Kim’s statement. She’s grateful that it just turned dark out and that Kim couldn’t see her clearly because if she did she’ll see how red and flustered she’d gotten. She didn’t know if what Kimberly had said moments ago was true or just another one of her teasing jokes. Then she ultimately decided to brush of her comment. Because Kimberly Ann Hart in love with her? Please. 

“Careful, you’re straight”, she deadpanned, crossing her legs.

“ _Actually_ …”, Kim laughed nervously. Trini snapped her head towards her, widening her eyes. “What?”

“I’m not straight, I’m bisexual”, she said proudly, with another teasing smile.

“…I didn’t know that.”

“Well, you never asked and I never said, but now you know”, she teased again.

Trini rolled her eyes at her friend. “Well now I know”, Trini said.

“Now you know”, Kim repeated, resting her head on her shoulder as they quietly watched their small town in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for the late update. (I have no real valid excuse).
> 
> But, I've already started writing the next chapter and I can already tell you it will be a good one. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is just really gay for pretty girls.

“This is so stupid.”

“It’s not Trini! Just trust me on this.”

It has been less than twenty-four hours since Kimberly and Trini had made up and they found themselves falling back into place with each other. They had talked all night at the quarry, easily slipping into conversations like they used to, talking about unimportant and important things. Almost like they had never ignored each other. Now, they find themselves at the pit with they boys, bantering.

“It’s easy! All you have to do is throw me up in the air and then catch me. And I’ll do the rest.”

Ever since being at the pit an hour ago, Kimberly had gotten an idea to have the ranger team learn something new and different to them, so they could strengthen their teamwork. The new and different thing she had forced them to try, happened to be cheerleading. Now, Trini has no doubt in her mind that doing some harmless cheerleading stunts will strengthen the group’s teamwork. But, being the victim of being tossed around by the boys because she just so happened to be the shortest and lightest didn’t interest her at all.

They’ve been bantering back and forth for what seemed like hours. The boys had decided not to get in the way of their harmless banter. They were relieved that the two girls had made up and they weren’t going to jeopardize it by saying something stupid. So just to be safe, Jason and Billy took refuge on the other side of the pit and Zack was behind the girls, taking down some simulated putties.

“Sorry Kim, but I rather not”, Trini said, taking a sip from her water bottle in her hand.

Why does Trini have to be so stubborn? Kimberly doesn’t know the answer to that. All she knows is that Trini is stubborn and won’t budge unless there was something in for her. “How about I wear my cheerleading uniform? Will that persuade you?”, Kimberly said with a wink and smirking when Trini starts to choke and cough.

“What?”, Trini manages to stutter out, wiping away any drops of water from her face with her arm.

“I said”, Kimberly teases, “I’ll wear my cheer uniform, if you’ll stop being so stubborn and just throw me.”

Trini _clearly_ heard what she said the first time. Kim had offered to wear her cheerleader uniform. Trini has no idea why but ever since Kim had came out to her that she likes girls, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Every time she thought about Kimberly, her mind traced back to Kim’s relationship with girls. Kim likes girls: romantically, physically, sexual-

“Short shorts or a skirt”, Kimberly said, inching forward, placing both of her hands on Trini’s waist. The sudden action causes Trini to throw her hands on Kim’s shoulders out of reflex with wide eyes. The height difference makes Kimberly chuckle. Kimberly smirks down at her and Trini tries her best to avoid catching Kim’s eyes.

Zack screams in excitement behind Trini from where he was eavesdropping into their conversation. He quickly runs up to Trini, placing his hands on both of her shoulders, bouncing up and down, causing Kimberly to step back, removing her hands that were on Trini’s waist in the process. “Pick the skirt! No, wait! The short shorts! Never mind! The skirt! Hold up! The short shorts! Honestly? Who cares? It’s a win-win! Just chose either one dude!”

“Get off!”, Trini yelled, pushing Zack off her, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. But, she knows he’s fine because he just stays lying down there, spread out and sighing.

Yes, Kimberly just suggested that and Trini isn’t blind. The moment she locked eyes with Kim for the first time, she knew what kind of trouble she was getting in to. Kimberly is beautiful and hot—there’s no denying that. It was a fact. Spending time at Angel Grove for about a year, gave her time to observe. She’ll admit that she had observed Kimberly, not because of her looks (partly). But, because she was the popular girl, full of stereotypes. She was the pretty girl, a cheerleader with a jock boyfriend, friends with many other popular kids, and had the entire school bowing at her feet. And Trini’s track record with popular kids from her previous schools wasn’t so good. So, naturally she tried to watch out for herself.

However, now she knows Kimberly as one of her best friends. She had gotten used to Kim being around and teasing her almost twenty-four seven to the point that she’s used to Kimberly’s good looks. And yes, Trini sometimes does take a moment every now and then to take everything in. Sometimes she has to do a double take whenever she sees Kim bite her lip in concentration when they’re studying together, when Kim shows up to training, wearing those goddamn tank tops that show off her toned arms, or when Kim squeezes her thigh in thanks or reassurance.

Trini, is a teenage girl. A very gay teenage girl. Now, a very pretty girl, is volunteering to wear her cheerleading uniform—for her. Then, she pictures said pretty girl, clad in short shorts or a skirt that leave little to the imagination. And Trini thinks she might combust at any moment. She doesn’t seem to care that the pretty girl suggesting to wear her cheerleading uniform is one of her best friends. Because a pretty girl, is a pretty girl. And pretty girls make Trini’s conscious disappear.

“I don’t know Kim”, Trini mumbled.

Even though Trini is over the moon about Kimberly’s offer, she wasn’t going to take advantage of Kimberly like that. She wasn’t that kind of person. She weighed down the pros and cons. And the cons had won. If Trini said yes to Kim’s offer, Kim would think that she was into her or something like that, or she could think that she was some person who did something for her own personal gain. Trini was thinking about the long-term effects as oppose to Kim’s short-term mentality.  It was tempting but not tempting enough to ruin their friendship. She wasn’t going to ruin what they have just because of some offer that probably only lasted a few hours.

“Well, okay. I’ll guess I’ll just ask Zack to help me then.”

“What?”, Trini and Zack questioned in unison. Although Trini had said it in confusion and Zack said it laughing.

“But, don’t get too excited. I was just joking”, she said with a smile, shrugging, making her way to other side of the pit. Zack jumps up from the ground, running to follow Kim.

“Get your own partner”, Trini hisses, shoving Zack to the side.

“Rude! You’re not my bestie anymore!", he yells after her retreating figure, shaking his head with a grin on his face.

* * *

Their cheerleading practice continued on for a few hours. Throwing and catching each other in different pairs. Then, Kimberly had insisted on starting with basic cheerleading stunts and settled on a human pyramid. Jason, Billy, and Zack acting as the base of the pyramid, Kimberly and Alpha kneeling on top of them and Trini at the very top.

“No offence Kim, but how does this help anyone?”, Jason asked.

“Honestly? I don’t even know. I just thought that it’ll be fun to do. Plus, we all look really cute right now.”

“Perhaps we could try something a little more challenging?”, Alpha 5 suggested.

“Yeah, I agree with Alpha. This is way too easy!”, Billy announced.

“Lady and gents, hold your horses. Use this moment to take everything in. This may be the first and only time that Trini will top anyone”, Zack teased, making Jason and Kimberly shake with laughter.

“Fuck off Zack!”, Trini yelled, but blushing as she jumped off her friends.

“Language!”, Billy and Alpha yelled back at her choice of words.

“Okay! I think we’re done for the day. We’ll try this again next week”, said Jason, once everyone got up on their feet.

Zack smiles, throwing his arm around Trini. “Oh, good! More time for Trini to practice topping somebody”, he said suggestively, glancing back and Kimberly and Trini, and smirking when he sees them both blush.

* * *

If there’s anything that Kimberly misses most about spending time with Trini, is their Krispy Kreme dates after training and everyday that they got the chance to. The shop had been badly damaged due to Goldar almost ripping out the Zeo Crystal. However, the good thing was that it was one of the top priority to the small town. Why? Kimberly and Trini didn’t why, they were just thankful that it was. Their get togethers at Krispy Kreme were important to them. Kimberly finds comfort in that and she thinks that Trini does too.

Kimberly had been rambling on about what stupid thing Jason and Zack had done. She noticed that Trini had zoned out, instead she was focused on something out the window. Curious at what grabbed Trini’s attention, she turned her head in the direction Trini was looking at. What caught Trini’s attention wasn’t something but a someone—a girl. Kimberly only got to see a quick flash of her face because she was gone before she knew it. But, she’s pretty sure she’s seen her around her school before.

“I want her.”

“What?”, Kimberly said, widening her eyes, not believing that Trini could be _that_ forward.

Trini snapped her head at Kim, mirroring the same expression as her. She hadn’t expected herself to say that out loud, let alone have a thought like that about someone she had never met. The last thing she wanted was for Kim to start teasing her about it.

“Nothing”, said Trini, shrugging and clearing her throat with multiple coughs. “So, what were you saying again? Jason and Zack accidentally blowing up Billy’s lunchbox for the third time?”, she said, trying to change the topic but failing miserably from the look of amusement of Kim’s face.

Kimberly just grinned at Trini’s attempt to divert her embarrassing moment. “I saw that, and hear that”, she said, jerking her head in the direction of the girl Trini had been staring at. Kimberly was ecstatic. This was amazing. Trini never had an eye on anyone before and if she did, she had never vocalized it before like she just did now. She could finally give Trini a push.

“Saw what?”, Trini responded, still acting oblivious.

“I want her”, Kimberly teased.

Trini groaned, smashing her head on the desk, careful not to break the table. Kimberly chuckled at her friend, which made Trini groan even louder.

If there’s anything Trini wanted nothing more to do, was to disappear at this very moment. She hated embarrassing herself. She had quite a few moments of embarrassing herself in front of Kim. Most of which that had been trivial and that she could quickly compose herself. But, this was a different story, it had been about a girl.

“Trini”, Kimberly whispered, nudging her shoe against Trini’s, trying to get her attention. All she received was a high pitch whine in return.

* * *

Once Kimberly had walked Trini home after their get together at Krispy Kreme, she decided to text Zack about the girl that Trini had been interested in.

 **Zack** (5:20):  _Why don’t you do a practice date with Trini? You could go on a pretend date with her. Make it real as possible. Tell Trini to go all out. That way she can be prepared for the real thing when it comes around._

 **Kim** (5:22): _That’s actually…not a bad idea._

 **Zack** (5:23): _Obviously. I’m the best wingman there is. Step your game up sis, you’re losing._

 **Kim** (5:23): _Whatever. Also, I need you to do some background check on this girl._

 **Zack** (5:24): _Why me??_

 **Kim** (5:26): _Don’t ask why and just do it. You promised me that we’ll find the right girl for Trini. Remember?_

 **Zack** (5:27): _Fine. What’s her name? And how do you even know that she’s into girls?_

 **Kim** (5:27): _I have no idea, I haven’t talked to her yet, but that’s where you come in. Make sure to show up at school on Monday._

 **Zack** (5:28):  _Okay, but just so you know, I’m a much better wingman than you._

 **Kim** (5:29): _Shut up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: You're welcome


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is weak for Kimberly. But, what else is new?

It was a solid plan, Kimberly will admit that. Zack had gotten the idea for her and Trini to go on a date together. He insisted that it will cause Trini to feel more comfortable and confident. That’s all Kimberly wanted to hear. After, messing up the first time, she wanted to make things right. Trini never exactly took any big risks, always staying where she deemed comfortable. The practice date could be good for Trini.

If there were any flaws to Zack’s plan, Kimberly didn’t see it. Trini wouldn’t run away because Kimberly fits right in her comfort zone. Zack surprisingly pulled through for the two of them. All Zack needed to do was interrogate this girl that Trini was interested in and they were all set. She didn’t want to get too hopeful though. This plan could very much easily backfire one her at any moment and she couldn’t afford that to happen.

With some quick lurking on social media, she had found the chick that Trini had her eyes on. Tommy Oliver. Apparently, Tommy was the talk of the school for a few weeks now. Angel Grove was a small town, making everyone know about everyone’s business. So, of course Tommy was the talk of the school. The only reason that no one out of the group had noticed her was because they were in their own little bubble together.

When everyone first saw them all together, they had quickly become the school’s gossip. They were an unlikely group of friends. Jason Scott, former jock who had costed the football season over some stupid prank. Kimberly Hart, former cheerleader who was booted out from the cheer team for sending out a nude of her former friend. Billy Cranston, a boy that everyone knew and majority had liked because of his kind nature. Zack Taylor, a guy that people thought had dropped out of school a long time ago. Trini Gomez, a girl that no one had heard of until their group formed.

They ignored all the gossip that was thrown at them, silently vowing not to get involved. So, instead they trained, studied, and hanged out together. They weren’t interested in what others had to say about them. Eventually, the gossip had died down quickly.

However, Tommy Oliver was _still_ the talk of the school for weeks now. Kimberly can see why Trini thought she was attractive. Tommy looked good in every photo she had come across. She was very attractive, Kimberly will also admit that.

Right now, she just needed to tell Trini about the plan. She knew that getting Trini to agree with the plan wasn’t going to be any trouble. All she needed to do was put on her puppy dog eyes, causing Trini to do whatever Kimberly wants. She loves watching Trini’s hard eyes soften right in front of her. Knowing that only she can cause that reaction from Trini, made her love doing it even more.

* * *

It was embarrassing. Trini didn’t know what came over her. One minute she was listening to Kimberly attentively and the next she was eyeing some girl that passed by. A girl, that she thought was attractive. She had even expressed her attraction, out loud. She didn’t mean to.

The worst part was that Kimberly had heard her. She was surprised that Kimberly had only teased her once and didn’t push the subject further. But, she knew Kimberly. She knew that Kimberly was planning something. She probably already had something planned out for her and was dying to tell her about it.

Whatever it was, Trini would have to disagree with it. Yes, she did know that she had agreed to the whole wingman thing—twice. But, she didn’t want to agree to whatever plan Kimberly had with some girl she had never had a conversation with. Mostly because she was a mess but also because she didn’t have any experience with talking to girls that she thought were attractive. (Kimberly was one exception though).

So, she was going to say no to Kimberly’s plan. No matter how adorable Kimberly looked with her famous puppy dog eyes.

* * *

“Please?”

Trini really doesn’t know how she gotten into this mess. She vowed not to agree to whatever Kimberly was planning. But, before she knew it, Kimberly had walked up to her, dramatically slammed her locker shut and was rambling on about her plan. A practice date, with Kimberly. Trini thought about it for a moment. It was a fifty-fifty percent chance that it could work. If she did agree though it will be, awkward. Trini just _knows_ that it will be awkward. 

Now, Kimberly was doing something that Trini wished she wouldn’t do. But, this was Kimberly they were talking about. And, Kimberly does whatever she wants to get her way. Kimberly was staring down at her with her _goddamn_ puppy dog eyes, holding her hand and softly brushing her knuckles with her fingers.

“Please? For me?”

 _Fuck it._ “Okay.”

Okay? She knew that she initially planned to disagree to Kimberly’s plan. But, she just couldn’t. She couldn’t say no, not when Kimberly was looking at her with her big brown eyes. She was disappointed in herself for breaking so easily. However, seeing Kimberly break out into a big smile was worth it.

“Good”, said Kimberly as she cupped Trini’s jaw with one hand and planting a quick peck on her cheek. Then, blushing when she pulled away, noticing that she had left a lip gloss stain on Trini’s left cheek.

“What?”

Kimberly shook her head, a smile never leaving her face. “Nothing”, she said as she leaned down again and pecked her other cheek.

“Hey ladies”, Zack greeted, appearing beside the two girls and noticing something on Trini's face that looked a lot like... “Hey, Trini”, he laughed. “You have something”, he trailed off, waving a finger at his own cheeks.

_Oh._

“Shut up”, Trini mumbled, lowering her head in embarrassment as Kimberly and Zack were giggling with each other.

* * *

“Well, that was very disappointing”, Zack said to Kimberly, as they trailed behind Jason, Billy, and Trini.

School was over and they making their way home together. Kimberly couldn’t find Tommy anywhere. For a girl that had the entire school talking about her, she was one girl that was hard to find.

“Maybe she just wasn’t at school today? I mean, like I’m never at-“

“Wait! Shut up. It’s her!”, Kimberly said, nudging her head in Tommy’s direction. Tommy was standing in front of the student parking lot with headphones on as she was focused with her phone in her hand. “Go talk to her.”

“What? Now?”

“No, tomorrow. Yes, now Zack!”

“But, what about the others?”

“I’ll make something up. just go talk to her”, Kimberly said a little impatiently. She was obviously excited. She had looked everywhere for Tommy. Now, Tommy was in front of them. Meaning that she was one step closer to getting Trini a potential girlfriend. Zack said nothing, sighing as he slowly walked up to Tommy. He looked over his shoulder to see Kimberly catching up with the others.

“Hey”, Zack said awkwardly with a small wave when he finally reached Tommy.

“Hi?”, said Tommy, pulling down her headphones that were covering her ears.

“I’m Zack”

“Tommy”, she said hesitantly.

Zack knew he had to make it the conversation quick. Tommy seemed a little alarmed. The last thing he wants to do was to make her feel uncomfortable.

“So, look. My friend happens to be into you.”

Tommy scoffed. “Sure, you friend”, she said sarcastically.

Zack shook his head. “No, really. They’re really a friend of mine. And, they’re sorta into you.”

“What are you? Their wingman?”

“That’s me!”

Tommy sighed. “I’m not into guys. So you can tell him that I’m flattered but-“

Zack eyes lit up at the new information. “My friend’s a girl!”

“Look Zack. I’m sure your friend is nice and cute and all, but I’m not really looking…”

Zack tuned her out and sighed. There was only one option left. He fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled out a photo of Trini. He had thought that the best way to get Tommy’s attention was to show her what Trini looked like. He held his phone up to her, a photo of Trini that he took of her a while back was on the small screen.

It was one out the three dozen photos he had taken that day. He begged Trini to model for him. She reluctantly agreed just to get him off her back. She was expecting him to take a photo or two. But, Zack had other ideas. He went all out. They went to different places that day, changing Trini’s outfits each time. They were at the quarry, the woods, at parks, in town, and even freaking Krispy Kreme. When Trini asked why they were doing this, he had just said, “Because I’m your hype man, Trini.”

Now, Zack knew these photos would come in handy one day. And, he was right. Tommy had been staring at the photo for about a minute now, obviously conflicted. She shifted her eyes back and forth, from the photo of Trini to Zack.

_Trini’s impact._

“That’s her?”

“Yup!”, Zack said, grinning as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“What’s her name?”

“Trini Crystal!”, Zack said proudly.

“I can’t believe, I’m actually doing this”, Tommy sighed, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. “Okay, I’m having a party on Saturday. Bring her there and you can bring anybody else you want.”

“So, I can bring my other friends?”, Zack asked, bouncing excitedly.

“Sure, why not?”, Tommy said chuckling.

This was good. Zack knew that he should’ve interrogated her, but he genuinely forgot to do so. Kimberly was pressuring him and he was in no way prepared to interrogate Tommy at short notice. He also knew that she was probably going to run off if he started to ask any personal questions. Besides that fact, Tommy took an interest in Trini. Tommy’s really nice and might be someone that could be Trini’s type. It was a good sign. He was two steps ahead of his own plan.

* * *

 **Zack** (3:28): _good news everyone! I got all of us invited to a party this Saturday!_

 **Jason** (3:30): _a party??_

 **Zack** (3:31): _yes, boss man. a party!_

 **Billy** (3:33): _I’m not too sure if I want to go :(. who’s party is it?_

 **Zack** (3:33): _it’s okay if you don’t want to come, B._

 **Zack** (3:34): _and it’s Tommy Oliver’s party._

 **Trini** (3:34): _whom?_

 **Kim** (3:35): _the girl that Trini has a crush on._

 **Jason** (3:36): _aww. how cute!_

 **Billy** (3:36): _that’s so cute, Trini!_

 **Zack** (3:37): _get it Trini ;)_

 **Billy** (3:37): _get what?_

 **Zack** (3:39): _nevermind…_

 **Trini** (3:39): _shut up, princess. I haven’t even talked to her once. how can I have a crush on her??_

 **Kim** (3:39): _you don’t need to talk to someone to have a crush on them._

 **Trini** (3:40): _that’s some bs_

 **Billy** (3:40): _it could happen, Trini!_

 **Zack** (3:40): _it’s true Trini! You dummy!_

 **Jason** (3:41): _I agree with them. It’s 4 to 1, Trini._

 **Billy** (3:42): _:D_

 **Kim** (3:42): _:D_

 **Jason** (3:42): _:D_

 **Zack** (3:42): _;)_

 **Trini** (3:43): _:(_

 **Kim** (3:44): _so, do you agree?_

 **Trini** (3:45): _whatever helps you sleep at night princess._

 **Kim** (3:45): _then I’ll guess I’ll have a goodnight sleep then._

 **Trini** (3:45): _good._

 **Kim** (3:45): _good._

 **Zack** (3:46): _…anyways. are you guys down?_

 **Kim** (3:46): _I’m down!_

 **Jason** (3:46): _I guess so._

 **Billy** (3:47): _maybe. can I get back to you guys later?_

 **Jason** (3:48): _there’s no need to rush, Billy. and if you do decide to come with us, I’ll stick with you the entire time! :)_

 **Billy** (3:48): _thank you Jason! :)_

 **Jason** (3:49): _no problem!_

 **Zack** (3:49): _what about you Trini?_

 **Trini** (3:50): _sure, whatever._

 **Zack** (3:51): _good. where are you all anyways?_

 **Jason** (3:52): _we’re at Kim’s place._

 **Zack** (3:52): _wait. you’re ALL at Kim’s?_

 **Trini** (3:53): _…yeah_

 **Zack** (3:54): _you’ve all been texting each other in the same room???_

 **Kim** (3:55): _no._

 **Billy** (3:55): _yeah! we’re all sitting beside each other on the couch. :D_

 **Zack** (3:56): _oh my god._

 **Jason** (3:56): _wanna come over?_

 **Zack** (3:57): _no thanks. I don’t hang out with losers._

 **Trini** (3:57): _we’re about to play some Mario Kart._

 **Zack** (3:58): _scratch that! I love hanging out with losers!_

 **Zack** (3:59): _I’m on my way._

* * *

“You little shits!”, Zack said, plopping down on the floor of Kimberly’s living room.

“Hey! Don’t judge us”, Kimberly joked from one of the couches, where she was sitting on Trini’s lap. Her arms were thrown over Trini’s neck. Meanwhile, Trini had her arms wrapped around her waist, making sure that didn't fall.

“How’d you get us invited to a party anyways?”, Jason asked.

“Good question. I just showed Tommy a pic of Trini and she invited Trini over to her party. Then, she said that I can bring anybody I wanted.”

Trini was registering everything Zack had spilled. He was a dead man. She knew the kind of photo that she showed Tommy. She knew it was a probably a really nice photo of her. But, it was embarrassing. Their whole mini “photoshoot” was embarrassing. Even though the outcome was good it had haunted her for about a month. “You did what?”

“Relax, little one. It was a good photo of you”, Zack said.

“What photo?”, Kimberly asked, looking back and forth at Trini and Zack.

Zack didn’t say anything, he pulled out his phone, searching the photo she had shown to Tommy and passing it on to Kimberly.

Kimberly whistled once she saw the photo Zack was talking about. “Wow. Oh my god. Trini! You look so hot.”

“Wait. There’s more. Keep swiping right”, said Zack, with a smirk.

“Can I see?”, Billy asked, already on his way over to sit beside the two girls.

“I wanna see too!”, said Jason.

Trini just groaned, hiding her face in Kimberly’s neck.

“I’m sending all these photos to myself”, Kimberly said, grinning down at Trini. Then, smiling bigger when Trini tucked herself further into her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all really thought I was just going to jump right into the trimberly date? You thought wrong.  
> I love slow burn a little too much.
> 
> Also, I headcanon Tommy as a woman of colour. You can picture her as anyone you want. Just as long as they're a woc :).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini, Zack, and Kimberly's point of view at Tommy and her invite.

Trini regrets a lot of things. Things like not following her mother’s order to drink more milk when she was younger because of her short height. Procrastinating on a week's worth of homework. Maybe even agreeing to Kimberly being her wingman. 

Right now, she really regrets agreeing to doing that photoshoot with Zack. It was embarrassing. Not because she looked terrible in those photos or anything like that. It was because the whole idea of dressing up and posing in front of a camera was uncomfortable. It wasn’t her. However, she curses herself for being a part in another one of Zack’s antics because Kimberly won’t stop shutting up about it.

When Kimberly announced that she would save all those pictures to her phone a few days ago, she really meant it. Kimberly would constantly text her a photo from the “photoshoot” and caption it. The captions would be a string of heart eyes emojis and yelling about how hot she looked. Among Kimberly’s texts about it, her personal favourite was, “So, you show Zack your assets, but not me?”

It was flattering to say the least. But, it was overwhelming at times. She knew that Kimberly was being a good friend. She was just gassing her up and playfully teasing her about it. Even the guys would join in when Kimberly mentioned it. Jason and Billy would compliment her by telling her that she looked pretty. Zack, however, told her that she looked like “some serious eye candy”, causing a slap to his shoulders from her and a kick to the shins from underneath the cafeteria table from Kimberly.

The whole entire complimenting thing was new to her. Even after being friends together for a good time now. She was still taken back when Jason praised her strong punches during training, or when Billy enthusiastically agreed with her while the were studying together, when Zack complimented her on her gaming skills, or when Kimberly would compliment her every chance she got. It was different, but she wasn't complaining. It was a nice change from the insults she would get from kids her age.

But, she did understand to an extent why Kimberly freaked out about the photo. The photo was candid. Zack believed that the photos would come out nice if Trini acted like she didn’t know that her photo was being taken. It was ridiculous to do but the outcome was perfect according to Zack. Trini was dressed in her usual get up, her beanie sitting on top of her head, a yellow shirt, sneakers, and one of her bomber jackets. In the picture, it was a close up shot of her, sitting on one of the big rocks at the mine as she was looking to the left while showing off her jawline. 

Tommy Oliver also thought that she was pretty apparently. Zack had shown the “photoshoot” to the others because of Tommy. Why Zack had randomly showed a picture of her to Tommy was something she didn’t want to get into, she didn’t want to know what kind of plan he was up to. 

According to the random invite to her party, Tommy was interested in her. Did she think Tommy was cute? If embarrassing herself in front of Kimberly that day was anything to go by, then yes, she did. Out of the list of attractive girls she had mentally made in her head (and yes, she did have a list), Tommy Oliver was definitely up there. How could she not be? Tommy was attractive to say the least. She was surprised that Tommy gave her attention. 

Despite her attraction to Tommy, she didn't know what to think about the invite. She didn't know what Tommy wanted out of her. She didn't know if Tommy wanted a friendship, a relationship, or a hook up. One thing that she knew for sure was that it was intimidating. And she was not ready for any of it. 

* * *

“I just hope they play some country music at the party!”, Billy exclaimed, looking around the table at his friends in sheer excitement.

Zack groaned, throwing his head back in thought of having to listen to the genre again. Billy would often play some country music any chance he got. Sometimes he would play it when they trained, during car rides, or when they had the time to have a bonfire. Zack loved everything, however he hated country music.

 At first, Zack thought it was cute and funny when Billy would randomly break out into song. But, whenever Billy debates on whether old or new country music was better, Zack would actually start to form an opinion. This would cause him to get away as far as he could whenever he heard voice that was way too country for his liking.

"Dude. Please don’t start. If I have to listen to another country song, I just might leave.”

"It’s not so bad”, Jason pipes into their debate.

Zack gaped at him, his words obviously shocking him. “Are you kidding me?”, asked Zack. “Country music doesn’t belong in this world. Especially at a party full of teenagers.”

"Well, I’m pretty sure Kimberly and Trini will admit that country music isn’t so bad”, Jason said. 

Zack rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Ask the death metal yoga lesbian and her girlfriend."

Jason ignored him before giving the two girls across from him a single nod. “Right guys?”, he asked.

He honestly doesn’t even know why he tried asking them, seeing that the two girls were in their own little world. Trini was listening to Kimberly speak animatedly to her with a grin on both of their faces. Followed by a giggle from Trini and a beaming smile from Kimberly at the sight in front of her. Judging by their postures and them not hearing any of them, they didn’t seem to stop talking anytime soon.

"I don’t think they can hear you Jason”, whispered Billy as he leaned closer to him.

"Ah. Young love”, Zack sighed, propping his elbow on the table, and placing his chin on his palm. 

Zack was over the moon, at first. He didn't expect his plan to go smoothly at this point. He expected his plan to flop after Kimberly and Trini's disagreement. Now, he had gotten Trini an invite to Tommy's party, with the intention of getting Kimberly jealous. 

If Kimberly witnesses the two girls getting close, she might realize that she harboured feeling for Trini the whole time. If Trini sees Kimberly jealous, she might question her relationship and her feelings for the other girl. He was one step closer to getting Trini and Kimberly to realize their feelings for each other. It could work or it couldn't. 

If Kimberly and Trini didn't work out, then Tommy and Trini could happen. It wasn't ideal but he would be okay with it. Somehow, if his plan didn't work, he would settle for the two of them. If Kimberly would be okay with the both of them then he would be perfectly fine. Trini deserved someone great for her and he didn't really know her yet but Tommy seemed like she potentially could be an ideal candidate. 

Although, he was rooting for Kimberly and Trini, he was also rooting for Tommy and Trini. At first, he felt excited but then he started to go over his plan, step by step. In his eyes, Tommy deserved better for the shit he could potentially put her through because of his own plan that he forced her into. Did he feel guilty for dragging Tommy into his plan? Absolutely. He should be and he knows this. He's not only playing with his friend's feelings but also a complete stranger's.

So, he was going to continue with his original plan: get Trini and Kimberly to date. Along with an addition to his plan: see if Trini and Tommy could possibly become an item. He was going to try not to get anyone's feelings hurt in the mix. It was going to be difficult, but he knew that none of them deserved any pain come to them. 

Just because Kimberly and Trini were compatible didn't mean that Trini and Tommy couldn't be. After all, the deal was to get Trini a date and he was going to go through with it.

“I think one of us should request some country music at the party, Billy”, Jason teased, keeping his eyes on Zack to see his reaction.

“I think that’s a great idea Jason!”, said Billy.

"That’s it I’m leaving.”

* * *

"You’re almost there Trini!”, Jason cheered, closely watching the screen in front of him.

“Yes Trini!”, Kimberly squealed.

"Keep going!”, Billy screamed.

"Hello? Did anyone else forget that I’m also playing? Do you guys not care about me at all?”, Zack scoffed, panicking as he noticed Trini catching up to him at the finish line.  He had lost the four previous games of Mario Kart and he wasn’t going to let her win that easy.

“I care about you Zack.”

“Thanks B.”

"I don’t”, Trini said, smirking after she had beat him across the finish line, for the fifth time.

Zack grunted, dropping his controller from his hands. "Well Shit!”, he frowned at Trini.

Jason continued to stare at the screen in confusion and amazement. “Trini, how did you not fall off Rainbow Road once?”, he asked. 

Zack rolled his eyes for maybe the twenty fifth time in that hour that they have been playing. “It’s easy.”

"You fell off Rainbow Road thirteen times. I counted”, said Billy.  

"Forget about that”, Zack said after Trini flashed him a smug grin at his cockiness. “Rematch?”, he questioned, prepared to actually win this time. 

"You said that four games ago”, Jason chuckled.

Zack and Trini took Mario Kart very seriously as always. Surprisingly, they toned it down this time. This time, insults were replaced with teasing remarks and eyerolls at each other almost every minute. Jason’s guess was because they didn’t want to bother Ms. Cranston with their usual constant yelling and banter again.

“We’re suppose to be make a plan for tomorrow remember Zack?”, Kimberly reminded him before making sure that the others couldn’t hear them.

The party was tomorrow night and Kimberly was freaking out. Zack had miraculously got Trini an invite to Tommy’s party. He did it by showing her a photo of Trini, which was the reason why Tommy invited Trini in the first place. When Zack showed the group the photo of Trini, she could see why Tommy acted that way. He revealed to them that he and Trini went out one day to do a “photoshoot”. Zack had shown the rest of the photos to them and she had immediately sent all those photos to herself.

The entire photoshoot of Trini had fucked her up in the best way possible. She was surprised. She’ll admit that the photos that Zack showed her had caused her to steal glances at Trini once a while during the rest of week. How could she not? Trini was attractive. She knew Trini was but seeing it shown in different poses and angles for a photo was different. She even shared her attraction for her to Trini, she wasn’t sure if Trini took it seriously or not. But, she needed to let it out and she panicked. So, why not share the hidden attraction that she had for her friend to said friend that she found attractive?

Besides that, Tommy took an interest in Trini. Trini took an interest in Tommy. Everything was falling into place. However, just because they were interested in each other, it didn't exactly mean that they were right for each other. What if Tommy wasn’t the right girl for Trini? What if Tommy and her dated and Trini got her heart crushed?

It was only natural for Kimberly to protect her friends. In terms of Trini though, she felt the need to protect her all the time, going far as to say that she was overprotective of her. When she accidentally punched Trini in the face during training one time, she had apologized profusely and wouldn’t leave her side for days even when Trini assured her that she was fine and that they were alright. When she had Trini running for the hills for a stupid mistake, she was crushed. But, Trini was crushed more than her.

Kimberly made a promise to herself that she’ll find someone for Trini who wouldn’t hurt her intentionally. It didn’t matter if Zack told her that Tommy was cool and everything. She was going to do her own investigation on Tommy and anyone else who gave Trini the time of day.

"The plan? Well, my plan is to show up together and leave together.”

"We’re screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all throw bricks at me for Zack's decision, think about his point of view for sec. He feels so guilty for adding Tommy into the mix, he doesn't want her to feel that she's the second choice if Kimberly and Trini don't work out. Zack is way too good to not do that.
> 
> Also sorry for the late update, I was busy all month but now I'm back. I already know how this story is going to go and it's ending and I'm really excited for it. 
> 
> Next chapter will come a lot sooner.


End file.
